Constant support pipe hangers are typically recommended when piping stress is critical and pipe is subject to vertical movement in excess of 1/2 inch due to thermal expansion. Constant support pipe hangers are also employed at locations where it is necessary to avoid transfer of stress from support to support or onto critical terminals or connecting equipment. Positioning and mounting of constant support hangers is often an issue, e.g. due to crowded and/or restricted environments surrounding the pipe to be supported, and prior art designs have typically included vertical-mount and horizontal-mount support of contrasting configuration.